Power Rangers Forever Pink, White, Blue and Yellow
by Flora Winx Club
Summary: set After Dino Thunder


Power Rangers Forever White, Pink, Blue and Yellow

_Rachael My Power Ranger OC Has Been Wild Force Pink, Ninja Storm Pink, Dino Thunder Pink, Jungle Fury Pink and RPM Pink. She Has Brownish Hair, Chocolate Eyes and Light Brown Skin. She has Powers Over the Elements She Came to Reefside in 2004 That Meant She was at Reefside and Joined the Dino Team **Before They Got their Dino Gems **and She is Seventeen and is Older Than the Other Rangers Expect the Veteran Rangers. She Likes Gymastics and Is Indonesian She was Adopted by Dustin's Family and is Older Than Her Adopted Brother._

* * *

In Space the Pink Space Ranger, the Blue Space Ranger and the Yellow Space Ranger Were Fighting Tyrannodrones

Elsa Appeared and Said" That's Enough T-Drones! Let's go to Mesogog"

Leaving the Three Space Rangers behind the Three Returned to the Astro Mega-ship

Cassie said" Who was that?"

Ashley said" We Don't Know"

Karone said" I Will Have the Pink Turbo Morpher Okay?"

T-J said" Okay We Must Recruit the Pink Rangers, the Blue Rangers, The White Rangers and The Yellow Rangers"

Cassie said" Zhane, Andros and Carlos Are Gone"

Ashley was Worried About Andros.

* * *

Trent, Ethan, Kira and Rachael were at a Park Watching Conner Play Soccer Then Elsa Appeared and Said" Im Here for the Red Ranger " Then Takes Off With Conner

Then Dax, Ronny and Rose Appeared and Dax Said" Are you the Dino Rangers?"

Rachael said" Yes"

Rose said" We Need Your Help"

Ronny said" We Need Trent Fernadez, Rachael Brooks, Ethan James and Kira Ford"

Trent Said" I'm Trent"

Kira said" I'm Kira"

Rachael said" I'm Rachael"

Ethan said" I'm Ethan"

Rose said" Let's go!"

* * *

Then The Seven Arrived at a Warehouse Then Rachael Saw Tori, Dustin, and Blake

Dustin said" Hey Rac!"

Rachael said" Hi Bro"

Rose said" Do You Know Each other?"

Dustin said" Me and Rachael are Brother and Sister "

Tori said" You are Here Too?"

Kira said" Yep"

Then Kimberly Came and Said" Lucky you're here Tommy's Kidnapped"

Kira said" Why We Are Here?"

Kimberly said" Lothor, Mesogog, Morticon, Imperious and the Evil Master That the Mystic Force Rangers Thought They Destroyed Have Raised"

Then Kat, Billy, Delphine, Cestro, Trini, Rocky, Justin, Tideus, Tanya and Aisha Came

Aisha said" I'm Using the Yellow Turbo Morpher"

* * *

Then a Portal Came With Jen, Katie and Lucas

Jen said" Hello"

Kira said" Are You Here?"

Katie said" Trip, Wes and Eric Have Been Captured By a Person"

Kira said" Elsa"

Trent said" Our Dino Team Has One White Ranger Me"

Rachael said" Kimberly How Come We Get to Fight We Just lost Our Dino Powers But Our Abilities are the Same"

* * *

Kira said" We Have a Battle to Win!"

Then Tori Saw four Mystic Force Rangers Madison, Vida, Chip and Undonna Came

Madison said" Wow..." She Was Worried About Nick Cause He Was Taken Also Daggeron Xander and Leanbow

* * *

Vida said" Wow The Pink Rangers Are Here"

Then the Half of the Female Rangers Pink, Blue, and Yellow Also went Somewhere

* * *

The Girls Arrived and Aisha said" Guys We Have Three Universal Rangers Tori, Rachael and Kira"

Then Kira showed her Teleport Ability She said" I Just Became the Earth Ninja and Mesogog Mixed Me and Rachael's Dino Ability I Joined The Wind Ninja Academy In 2005"

Rachael said" when the Dino Rangers had the Final battle Mesogog Switched the Gems Ability Switched Rachael's Ability and Kira's Ability Rachael With Ptera Scream and Kira Teleport"

Rachael Showed Her Ptera Scream She said" I Was the Fire Power Ranger"

* * *

Then a Earthquake Happened The Girls Dodged the Crack

Then Three Monsters Appeared Trapping The Girls

Rachael Ptera Screamed at the Three Monsters

Vida said" What was That"

Then the Monsters Turned to Psycho Blue, Yellow and Pink

Psycho pink said" Please We Mean No Harm"

Psycho Yellow said" We are Human Now"

Then the Psycho Rangers Powered Down Psycho Blue Was Asian and Had Black Hair He said" My Name is Adam, Adam Bradley"

Psycho Yellow Powered Down She Had Blonde Hair, Freckles and Was Australian She said" My Name is Ashley, Ashley Chilman"

And Psycho Pink Powered Down She Had Brownish Hair, Brown Skin and Was Indonesian She said" My Name is Jessica, Jessica Ortiz"

Kira Knew That Adam Were Adopted By the Bradley's So Were Blake and Hunter and She wants To Get to Of the Bottom of This.

* * *

Meanwhile At Mesogog's Lair...

Tommy Woke Up and Saw Conner and Three Others

The First Person Which is a Male His Name was Gem He said" Where are We?"

The Second One was a Female Named Gemma She said" How Did We Get Here?"

The Third Person Which Was Male His Name Was Scott He said" We Have Been Kidnapped"

Tommy was So Worried for the Others He Knew Rachael had Two Sides Evil and Good But the Phoenix is Evil So it can Take Control of Rachael

To Be Continued...

P.S Don't Review Me if You Send Me to Write it Properly Cause i Will Delete Your Review and If You Swear or Criticism in My Review i Will Report You. and Block You From Sending Messages and Reviewing My Stories

Thanks Rachael


End file.
